


Mead

by MrProphet



Series: Mythic Moments [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Mead

“Look at them, great Frigga. Your men; your valiant warriors. See how they roll in the straw, soaked through with my honeyed gold, their beards drenched in dribble, their fabled might brought low by mere drink.

“Soon they will crave it; lust for it. Night after night it will transform them from heroes into slovens and lechers and you will wring your hands in vain, great lady.

“Yes, lady; let you and yours gather wood and bring burning brands. My burning comes too late, for my fire is in your men and it shall damn them all.”


End file.
